


Shared Secrets

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: Brienne has a secret that Jaime lets out of the bag





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Closing my eyes and posting this hoping that it's decent 
> 
> I own nothing and borrow these people humbly

Jaime pulled into the driveway of the little bungalow and checked his Maps app again to make sure Peck had sent him the right address. His father gave him with the flimsy pretext that Brienne needed to sign another round of documents in the Blackfyre acquisition. Really Tywin wanted to know what emergency had dragged Brienne away from work so suddenly and kept her away for three days now. 

He pulled in beside her blue truck and shut the engine off, grabbing the documents as he stepped out of the car. The front door opened before he could make it to the first step, Brienne looked wrecked. Her normally pale skin was sallow and dark circles marred under her eyes, the vibrant blue he was so used to was now dull and listless. 

"What are you doing here?" The hospital wristband coming into view as Brienne lifted the sleeve of her oversized cardigan up to her elbows. 

"Father needs your signature on some contracts and for you to make sure everything is in order before he approves the acquisition. I was sent with instructions not to return unless these were signed." 

"I'm sorry but now is not a good time for this Jaime; if you'll leave them I'll be happy to messenger them over as soon as I've had a chance to look over each page and..." 

A sudden violent cough came from inside and Brienne turned and ran inside leaving Jaime standing on the top step wondering what in the Seven hells was going on. His curiosity made him take the steps to follow her inside and the child crumpled on the couch wheezing violently made him stop. Wide, fearful blue eyes met his as the little girl tried to catch her breath. Brienne threw a dinosaur mask over her face before flipping a switch making a little purple machine hum to life. "It's alright sweetling, small deep breathes. We can't overdo it alright?" 

Jaime watched in fascination as Brienne rubbed the little girl's back and he felt like he'd stepped into another world. He knew Brienne was private but to have a child no one, not even his father knew about, surprised him.

"Just leave those on the table Jaime and I'll have them to you as soon as I can."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, we'll manage but thank you."

There were too many questions he wanted answers to that he could not voice. He dropped the envelope on a table and bid Brienne and the pale, blue eyed little girl good night before going back outside. He ambled back to his car, feeling agitation creep up his neck. She had a child and couldn't bother to say. It bothered him far more than it should.

***

A Week Later

Brienne sat at her desk and started methodically going through her emails to see what needed to be done immediately and what could wait. She'd been coming in at 4am before the building opened to try not to get even further behind but today she could stay and work a full day. Walda and Roose were finally back from the North and Walda had been beside herself when she found out Alysanne had been in hospital and Brienne had not called. 

Pia had been able to keep her caught up well enough and by 8 she didn't feel as suffocated. A short lived feeling as she saw her boss standing in her office doorway. He looked like a lion with fresh prey in his crosshairs and Brienne paled. She cursed Jaime for showing up at her house uninvited and unannounced and possibly ruining her life. She'd worked so hard to get even this far and to have smug, arrogant Jaime Lannister be the one to tear it down proved just how unfair her life was.

"Are you well Brienne?" Tywin asked as he stood in front of her, not even bothering to sit in one of the chairs across from her. 

"Yes thank you. I'm so sorry about last week, I've kept up as best as possible." It took everything in her to not get on her knees and beg not to be fired. The company paid insurance was worth its weight in gold for Alysanne and few companies would be able to match it. 

"Hmm I see. Is there anything you wish to share with me?" 

"No, no sir. I have a plan to get all the back log cleared as soon as possible. I promise we will not be behind due to my absence." She was starting to feel sick, even if her father and Tywin were soldiers in the Kings Guard together, that was no guarantee he'd keep her.

"Brienne, my patience is short. Why didn't you tell me you had a child?" Tywin asked looking down at her as he sat at the edge of her desk, green eyes hard and searching. 

Now she knew she was going to be sick, she felt the loosening in her stomach and her hands starting to tremble. Could feel the bile raising in her throat and tears stinging the back of her eyes; the thrice damned Jaime Lannister could burn in each of the Seven Hells. She knew things about him too, things that would make all of Kings Landing, all of Westeros scorn him more than he was already scorned but she'd said nothing. One thing he knew about her, one thing and he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Typical.

"I don't tell anyone about her. It's safer for us that way."

"I see. And why is it unsafe?"

"Her father doesn't know about her and I don't want him to find out. Ever. She was sick and I had to be home with her. Just - please - she has, please please don't say anything. Please. I'll pack up and sign anything you want but please don't say anything. I'm sorry, she hasn't been this sick in years and Walda was gone and no one else is here. I'm sorry." 

She was going to throw up, she could feel it. Tywin's hand came to rest over her shoulder, stilling her. "You're not going anywhere. Well you are going home if you need to." He got off of her desk and stood up, resting his hands in his pockets. "Is her father dangerous?"

Brienne blinked, she'd never classify Hyle as dangerous in any sense but he could take her daughter and that was enough to terrify her. "No, it was a mistake and I found out too late what sort of person he was. There was a wager and he won." 

Tywin's jaw was as rigid as steel, she could see the muscle ticking right below his eye. He looked much like her father had when she'd had to explain to him about her pregnancy. Only Selwyn had wanted to throw his career as Lord Commander of the Kings Guard aside and commit murder. 

"I see. I don't think any judge would grant even visitation to such a man and if they dream of it; I'll find someone to replace them. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I'll expect you for dinner on Sunday then? I assume this is why you consistently turn me down?"

Brienne gulped; she had no interest in spending anymore time with the Lannister family than strictly necessary. Even if Selwyn and Tywin were old friends. As small as her life was it was hers and she was content. 

"I'll see how Alysanne feels and let you know as soon as possible."

"Very well. I hope to see you there."

She plotted Jaime's demise for the rest of the day.

*******

He hadn't seen Brienne since he'd left her house but he knew she was back in the office today. His curiosity was in overdrive now and his father refused to say anything other than that yes the child was Brienne's but he looked furious after leaving her office. The pig stubborn wench had a story after all. She walked around the office wearing her iron clad cloak of honor and ethical behavior but had squirreled away a child, so much for honesty and honor. All of her expertly checked disdain for him and she was a liar too. 

The elevator door pinged open and Jaime walked in to find her standing in the corner with her head resting on the back panel, pale with purple bruising under her eyes. "You look like shit, well you always look like shit but today is worse."

If looks could kill he'd he dead but she said nothing to him, grinding her jaw and choosing to ignore him thoroughly. 

"Come now, nothing to say? The honorable Miss Tarth has gone mute. How lovely. I never took you for a liar. Especially after you pointedly let me know how much you hate liars."

"Shut up; you have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Oh don't I? I'd love to see the man who was strong enough to overpower your gods be good honor. Did it feel good to know what it's like to be a woman?" 

He didn't expect the hit but felt it to his bones.

"I'm not interested in your words; so shut up! You arrogant, smug fool. I know who you are Jaime Lannister, you thrice damned coward. If anything happens to my daughter, anything, I will scorch the earth you stand on. Do you understand me?" Her grip on his jacket tightened and he saw fear in her eyes. Eyes too astonishing to be on her face. 

He felt his head connect to the elevator wall and grabbed her hand to remove it but she was shaking violently. 

"All men are alike. You don't care who you hurt so long as your pride and ego are stroked." Her voice came out strangled and in short gasps.

He could see whatever surge was leaving her and she retreated back to her corner of the elevator rubbing her tired eyes to keep from crying. Fuck. 

"There are no men like me; just me."

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day it'll be true."

She deflated fully then and Jaime could see how exhausted she was. Lank hair and pale skin. She looked like a prisoner in solitary confinement and he wondered not for the first time what her story was. He was beginning to think it wasn't one he would be fond of. 

The elevator let them out into the quiet lobby and he was surprised to see his father already sitting in one of the chairs reading.

"Ah Brienne, come let's get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gregor I need to end this call. We shall finish later."

Tywin picked up his desk phone and laid the cell on the docking station Olenna gifted him on his last Name Day.

"Selwyn."

"Is it Bri?"

"In a manner. Who is Hyle? And why didn't you tell me about Alysanne?"

"Seven fucking Hells Tywin! I'm in Sothroyos balls deep in the jungle and you're calling me about Hyle fucking Hunt? He's a cunt. And if Bri would let me strangle him until he turned purple I would. Fuck him, you've met my little dragon rider finally?" 

"Yes, lovely girl. Brienne is under the assumption that this Hyle would try and gain custody."

"I'd like to see that shit stain try and do anything. Fuck the king and fuck the crown; I'd kill him in my King's Guard cloak with my teeth."

"How very descriptive."

"What do you want old man?"

"To give you fair warning that I may need to get the Cleganes involved."

"You could skin him and send me his bones and I'd love you more than I already do. How are my girls really? Bri hasn't sounded herself."

"Quite fine; as anxious as ever. Alysanne was sick and it triggered her asthma. All under control now. Enjoy the jungle Evenstar."

"Oh go fuck yourself." 

Tywin stood up and walked out onto his balcony, watching the stars and thinking how best to rid Brienne of one Hyle Hunt.

*****

"Oh he's going to U Turn them! What a rat! Everyone is already so far behind. Ugh give me the wine." Brienne grabbed the wine Walda was handing over and poured a healthy amount into her Balerion the Dread cup. A cheap Dornish red and Pentoshi noodles were all they could muster up the energy to scrounge together for their Friday night binge session. Walda had thrown herself into taking care of Alys so that Brienne could go back to work during the day. 

The worst of the pneumonia was behind her and she was getting her color back. Walda had made it a personal mission to cook every favorite food for breakfast, lunch and dinner even if Alys could only finish a spoonful. Roose had given up on seeing his wife until well into the night and just walked over to Brienne's to grunt a hello and grab his dinner.   
"Look at the smile on Jojen! He's so adorable, did you know they're the youngest racers? They are going to take it; his sister is the best."

"She really is, she made it through the trains in Yi Ti like she was born doing it. I told Roose we should do the race. He told me to go on a baking show instead and he'll come and eat the final dishes." Walda laughed and Brienne saw a small flush creep into Walda's cheeks. Even if she couldn't understand it, her friend was happy. And Roose wasn't demonstrative but she reasoned that had more to do with the age difference. 

"If you go on a baking show I'll be right next to Roose with a bib and fork. Gods I'm so glad you're back. I may need you to bail me out of jail soon." 

"You're not going to jail. We'll just burn him with wildfire and no one will be able to find him."

Brienne looked at Walda and rolled off the chair in a fit of laughter. Only Walda would know the best way to dispose of a body at the drop of a hat. For all that people underestimated her, she was brilliant but suffered the same affliction as Brienne, years of ridicule and lack of self confidence.

Once their binge was over and she was alone again with her wine and her thoughts, she tried to find an excuse to not go to Tywin's. A pest invasion was quickly working its way up to the top of the list. Ants or termites, maybe locusts. Locusts could work. 

******

Jaime had no idea why he was here again but the bruising on face still stung. The wench had a solid right hook. He parked on the street instead of pulling in the driveway to keep from being tackled before he could apologize.

He gave two short taps when he saw the faint light coming through the windows.

"Hey what did you forge--" She stopped abruptly and he could see the deep breath she took. "What do you want?"

"I want to call a truce."

"You have to have trust to have a truce."

He looked at her and smirked, she had him there. The ever present scowl etched it's way onto her mouth showing her displeasure with him. Whatever semblance of understanding they'd had carved out at work was gone. They worked too closely together to not be at least cordial.

"What do you want me to say and I'll say it."

"I wanted you to say nothing but it's a bit late for that now isn't it? I'm not the only one with a child to protect Jaime. You remember that the next time you interfere in my life."

He felt the air leaving his lungs and had to brace his hand against the door frame, crowding into her in his need to steady himself.  
"What the fuck did you say to me?"

She just stood there looking down at him, spine steeled and blue eyes flashing dangerously. This wasn't the timid pig stubborn wench he was used to, this was the Mother made flesh. He wanted to shake her. He'd had to fight Cersei tooth and nail for visitation with Tommen and they couldn't even go through the courts, just long expensive fights through their respective solicitors, both having to find solicitors willing to not sell them out for the payday they were sitting on. Even if the old Targaryen laws were still considered legal, Westeros was far removed from the time incest was socially acceptable. Not even the current royal family could bring it back. The Targaryens had long married outside of their bloodlines. He had a few Lannister cousins married to lesser Targaryens as proof. 

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"You need to leave. Don't come here again." She moved his hands and closed the door in his face without a spare glance. 

So much for good intentions he thought as he walked back to the car. It was time to pick up Tommen from his fathers and start his weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow! Your hair looks amazing. Aaaaahhhhhhh. Wait until you see it. Wait where's my phone?"

"Walda. I still have clay on my face and my nose itches, no pictures."

"But it's so shiny and sleek."

"You sound like a commercial."

"If my hair looks half as good as yours, I'll make my own commercial for this place."

They had been at Ellaria's Day Spa all morning thanks to a last minute find by Walda on one of her group coupon apps. Ellaria had convinced them both to try a Dornish caramel hair treatment that she promised Brienne would help combat her lifelong battle with brittle hair. Of course then all sorts of suggestions were added, eyebrow threading, sugar waxing for their legs, clay facial and a make up tutorial. Still galled by Jaime's apology by ambush, she had handed over her Westerosi Express to the beautiful Dornish woman before she could talk herself out of a small indulgence. 

"So are we still killing him?" 

"I'm pretending he no longer exists."

"How's that going to work when you're eating dinner with him. He did come to apologize Bri. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yes; I no longer want to kill him. We can effectively communicate through email and our assistants."

"If you say so. What are you wearing tomorrow?"

"The dress Sansa made for me; it's the the only thing in my closet remotely okay to wear to Sunday dinner with the Lannisters."

"A dress? Why can't you just wear jeans?"

"Ha. If I was home at Evenfall with dad, I could wear jeans for Sunday dinner. My septa would climb out of her grave and undress me herself if I dared to walk into Tywin Lannister's manse underdressed."

"Ugh rich people problems."

"Walda."

"Whaaat? It's true, I'm sure my brothers still eat with their hands."

"We know they do," Brienne snickered remembering her last visit to the Freys. "Dad only has the legacy of our name and his career as Lord Commander to keep House Tarth even remotely relevant. I had all the necessary lessons on etiquette and comportment because Septa Roelle was a zealot. But fencing and football suited me much much better."

"Ahhh no coming out ball for you? Poor dear, I weep into my mud mask for the injustice."

"Absolutely not, gods can you imagine? Dad was in Braavos the year I should have had it. I lit a candle to every god in the sept in thanks." 

"We're having one for Alys though. Even if it's just us." The wistful look on Walda's face made her heart clench. There was no doubting the love shared between her very best friend and her daughter. 

"Sure, we can have one for Alys."

Ellaria glided back into the room with a grace that could only come from years of dancing. She moved effortlessly sensual and Brienne couldn't help watching her even as she felt her face pulsating from the clay mask. 

A warm towel was placed over her face to help loosen the mask and Brienne felt her face finally gaining the ability to move freely. Long fingers massaged her cheeks, chin, neck, ears and forehead. She could fall asleep now and sleep for days it felt so soothing. A cool cream was slowly added and worked into her skin and honest to gods she wanted to purr. 

Her chair swung around and Ellaria started applying kohl, mascara and a bright red lipstick before Brienne could protest. She never wore makeup and definitely not red lip stick, her mouth was too wide with too plump lips. She brought as little attention to her face as possible. Depending on her mind instead. What she lacked in beauty and quick wit was no match for her love of knowledge. 

Finally her hair was brushed through and smoothed out and Ellaria brought her to a smaller room with a large mirror with built in lights. She felt the first tear and couldn't stop the ones that followed if she wanted to. She wasn't beautiful by anyone's standards but what Ellaria had been able to do took her breath away. Her hair was still the color of pale straw but rather than the usual brittle mess she contended with every morning it looked soft and healthy. There was shine and the cut that brought it just above her bra strap give it more life, the front had been cut to shoulder length and framed her face, covering the scar that ran from her ear to her jaw. The kohl and mascara made her eyes look brighter, a more vivid blue that truly matched the waters of Tarth. They looked like sparkling sapphires playing in the sun. Her mouth looked good, really really good, like a fresh strawberry rather than the bruised apple she had expected. 

"Is it not to your liking?" The melodic sound of her accent snapped Brienne back to the woman standing beside her. She'd been to lost in thought. Too caught up in the mirage in front of her. 

"I don't know how you did this...I'm still ugly but less..."

"There are no ugly women, only women who don't try or don't know what tools to use. You have lips that people pay for but refuse to show them off. Eyes that would make diamonds look like dull coal and just leave them bare. It will never do. I used one, two, three very simple products for you and you tear up and ruin your kohl. Imagine if you let me have real fun." 

Walda walked in with Ellaria's daughter Tyene and Brienne's smile threatened to take over her face. Warm highlights had been added to a layered cut and artfully applied make up that made it look like she had very little make up on made her round cheeks stand out. Walda's eyes sparkled when she saw herself and she grabbed Brienne's hand and wrestled her phone out of her back pocket for a selfie. 

Her Westerosi Express sustained a little more damage as she purchased the handmade kohl, mascara and lipstick for her and the makeup box for Walda. They spent the rest of their morning on the Street of Silk buying frilly smallclothes for Walda as Brienne blushed from head to toe when the store clerk attempted to sell her a few pieces as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Sunday dinner with the Lannisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Jaime's POV and my fave character ever Tyrion is home
> 
> Lannisport United and King's Landing FC are football clubs (soccer for fans in the USA)
> 
> I read a fic during J/B week from ikkiM I think but I'll find out and give credit that included a Braavosi steakhouse and I was in love. So I completely put that in this fic :)

"Mummy, you look pretty."

"Not half as pretty as you sweetling." Brienne said as she adjusted Alysanne's glasses behind her ears. She pulled her hair over the band in the back to keep it from being flattened.

Walda had found a light blue scalloped shift dress and paired them with white tights and white shoes. The big blue ribbon tying Alysanne's hair back was one of the many she had in a storage bin at the back of her closet. Thankfully Alys was used to being a living dress up doll and had no qualms about wearing frilly dresses or tights. 

She had tried to get out of dinner but Tywin had called again this morning to find out what Alys preferred to eat and was off the phone again before she could recite her carefully planned refusal. 

This would make her father happy; when she'd accepted the job at Lannister Enterprise, he'd wanted nothing more than for her to become close to Tywin. 

She'd made sure to keep her relationship with all of the Lannister family completely professional so no one could say favoritism was why she had her job. And after seeing what sort of relationship the Lannister twins really had, she made sure to stay as far away as possible.

Cersei had never spoken to her unless it was to insult or mock her and since she had little to do with the legal department there was no reason to subject herself to a miserable work life. She had had enough of that at university and growing up on Tarth.

Brienne checked her make up again before getting her keys and small clutch to make sure she didn't look like she had stepped out of a Chataya's Secret catalogue. Renly had told her her mouth was completely obscene in red lipstick and she should consider taking lip pictures for a living. She regretted sending him the picture immediately. All of his jests were in good fun but he would never let it go. 

\-----  
¥¥¥

 

Jaime sat in his father's study catching up with Tyrion, who had been summoned from Lannisport, waiting for Tywin to make his announcement on the changes that brought Tyrion away from home. It felt good to have his brother with him again; he was piteously low on friends. 

"More drinks dear brother?"

"More drinks that I have to get?"

"Of course, one of the many uses of your height. I am but a dwarf and I cannot reach the serving tray."

Tyrion chuckled low in his throat as Jaime got up to pour more of the Krakken whiskey, a new product from an Iron Islands distillery. He would have to find more of it once Tyrion went back to Lannisport or have it shipped to him.

"Who is our esteemed guest tonight?"

"Selwyn Tarth's daughter, you've spoken to her before. She handles the commercial development contracts."

"Father's military friend?"

"Yes he's Lord Commander of the King's Guard now but he still holds his Lord Paramounts seat with the Council of Lords."

"Ah I vaguely remember him. Big strapping blonde giant."

"Much like his daughter."

"Oh dear."

Jaime turned to give Tyrion his tumbler of whiskey as his father walked in with Brienne. He downed his shot of whiskey in one gulp and before he could think better of it downed Tyrion's too. Bright blue eyes pierced him and his cock stirred to life for the first time in months. Her mouth would start a war.

"Jaime, Tyrion."

"Father." They recited in unison like well heeled children. Jaime turned back to the serving tray a second time and poured two more healthy tumblers. 

"Tyrion, this is Brienne Tarth, she works with Jaime in the legal department here. Lord Commander Tarth's daughter."

"I see father and Jaime have held out on me considerably. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Tarth. I've never been more happy to be an imp as I am at this very moment. Your legs must have been crafted by the Smith for my viewing delight."

"Tyrion!"

"Father? You bring this succulent giantess with legs that make the King's Road seem like a driveway and want me to sit about piously?" Tyrion scoffed and sat back in his chair. 

Jaime sat down next to Tyrion and handed him his tumbler. She'd worn heels making her at least three inches taller than him and had done something to her eyes. The blush that had worked its way up her neck and face was receding as Tyrion stopped his careful scrutiny of her legs and plush mouth. She never wore makeup at work, preferring to look like a prim septa. 

"Brienne you look lovely, forgive Tyrion."

"Lovely? Edible? Same thing no?"

His father shot Tyrion a scalding glare as he took documents out of his desk. Jaime watched as the wench nervously put her hair behind her ears blushing so hard her ears were as red as her face. She'd done something with her hair as well. It looked different.

"You've done something to your hair wench."

"What? Oh, its just a cut."

"No it looks different."

"While this is all very entertaining, I have guests to feed and you three need to pay attention. Tyrion I'll need you in King's Landing full time within a month, your cousin Tyrek will take over your duties in Lannisport. Except for Lannisport United, you'll continue managing in my place as needed. You'll stay here or someone will find suitable accommodation elsewhere. Jaime, you and Brienne will take over one of my subsidiaries for the foreseeable future. There is office space available now and you'll be able to move within the next two weeks."

Jaime looked over at Brienne to see that this had blindsided her just as it had him. "What subsidiary will we be taking over?"

"Evenstar Development. Something Selwyn has been putting off for years but feels we can now act on. He purchased commercial land in Flea Bottom on both sides of Pisswater Bend, which by a stroke of blind genius someone decided to rename Ser Duncan the Tall Way. Why this wasn't done sooner is a mystery for the ages. He has a tract of residential land he means to develop but that is not currently on the table."

"My father wants to gentrify Flea Bottom? Why would he do that? The property taxes will go up and price out businesses that are already there and owned by people who have lived there their whole lives! What are we putting up, an artisanal mustard shop?"

"There's a great one in Lannisport." Tyrion dead panned as he rolled his tumbler between his fingers. Jaime covered his laugh with a choking cough. 

He could feel her righteous indignation for the poor sods in Flea Bottom being raked over by not only his father but her bloody morally superior father as well. He chanced a look at her out of the corner of his eye and was assaulted by her mouth again. Her lips wrapped around his cock came unbidden to him and he had to stifle a moan. This was Brienne, tall, homely, freckled Brienne. Stubborn, awkward, too smart for her own good Brienne. Seven fucking hells, he had been too long without Cersei.

"We are not gentrifying Flea Bottom, we are developing it and providing jobs and businesses for the residents that currently occupy it. If you and Jaime are able to bring Selwyn's dream to fruition, I dare say it would be something you're happy to be instrumental in. We have one section that is already built for mixed use and the first occupant will be Syrio's; the first Braavosi steakhouse in King's Landing. It will be up to you two to find occupants for the remaining spaces and if you are not fond of artisanal mustard shops, please decline them. I expect this to be successful and you two will oversee all the leases, construction completion, building code enforcement, everything. Evenstar is yours to make or break. I do not tolerate failure."

"Brienne and I are expected to undertake this entire project alone?"

"Your office space is across the street from Syrio's, you'll need to order furniture and equipment. There are offices for you, your assistants and anyone else you'll need to hire as we move forward. But yes, you'll have the bulk of the responsibility for Evenstar. Tyrion will take over as head of legal and he'll also be assisting me in acquiring the Dragonpit to house King's Landing FC. Olenna and I purchased controlling share from Viserys Targaryen. He was in over his head entirely. The team and the stadium were ripe for takeover. We'll go to Flea Bottom in the morning to have a walk through, Syrio was kind enough to come tonight to give us a preview of what we can expect and I'm sure the children are waiting."

Jaime stood as his father stood and poured another shot of Krakken whiskey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday dinner with the Lannisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to senseless apprentice for giving us Keeping up with Karstarks

Brienne found Alysanne tucked into a large leather sectional with Tommen as they colored on copy paper. She told them it was time to eat and waited for the kids to put away the coloring supplies and follow her to the table. 

Syrio had brought in help to serve the feast he was currently sweating over and a young man who looked fresh from the Summer Isles helped seat her and the kids before discreetly stepping back to the door soundlessly. She was seated next to Jaime's Aunt Genna who regarded her shrewdly. Instead of the snide remark Brienne was expecting, Aunt Genna simply complimented her dress and turned back to Myrcella.

They started with an apple salad and a Braavosi chicken salad; both new to her but delicious. Alysanne was so engrossed in a story Tommen was telling her she ate sparingly and only when she was gently prodded to eat. It seemed they both shared a love of dragons and Tommen had a large collection of books and action figures. 

Tyrion and Jaime were debating the current round of political agendas being pushed from the Council of Magistrates up to the Council of Lords. One day Brienne would have her father's seat on the Council of Lords but she had little and less interest in politics. Tarth was a small voice amongst the Lords of Westeros. Very few women belonged to the Council; currently only Bear Island had Lady Maege Mormont and she was considered a formidable champion of issues to improve the lives of the people of The North. Brienne admired her deeply. 

Tywin, Olenna and Kevan were discussing renovations they were planning for the Dragompit to expand the capacity to fifty thousand people and opening it for more than football matches. Concerts and conferences were apparently the contenders highest on their list. 

As the young man who had seated Brienne removed her plate she looked up to find Jaime watching her with a dark look in his eyes that she couldn't read. She knew he was more than likely still livid she brought up the paternity of his children. 

Renly had confided in her after his brother Robert had died and his older brother Stannis had demanded a paternity test in order to keep the children from inheriting any of the trust funds set up for Baratheon heirs. Only his nephew Joffrey had turned out to be a Baratheon; leaving Myrcella and Tommen out of ever inheriting since Robert had died without a will. They never knew or cared to find out who had been Cersei's lover but it had come out she had a slew of them and it was enough to fight her in court and enforce her prenuptial agreement. 

Brienne had only pieced together that Jaime was the father after one late night at work overhearing them argue about Jaime having visitation and Cersei instigating a loud argument on why he couldn't. She had stormed out of his office furiously and Brienne stayed hidden in the records alcove until Jaime left sometime later. 

"Miss Brienne?"

"Yes?" She turned to look at Tommen's bright green eyes that looked so much like his father's.

"Is Alys really named after Alysanne Targaryen? She said she's a dragon rider."

She chuckled at his question and ran a hand down Alysanne's hair. "Yes she is. I love the Age of the Targaryens and all the old dragon stories. So does her grandfather."

"That's so cool! Did you get your scar from a dragon too? Myrcella has a scar over her ear but she hides it. It's not from a dragon." Tommen said in such innocent wonder that it made her heart clench.

"No that was from a man who wasn't very nice. He was trying to hurt someone and I tried to help."

"He beat her up and tried to eat mummy's face." 

"Alys, that's not appropriate for the dinner table."

"But that's what grandfather told me." Alysanne turned her head to look at Brienne as she tugged her hair at the end of one clump of curls.

"That sounds like a perfect story for the table as we're about to dine on steak; please do share." Tyrion's mismatched eyes gleamed wickedly at the disgruntled look on her face. 

Brienne could feel her face breaking out into a full blush when Myrcella asked if it was true. 

"Yes and no. I heard someone calling for help and I went to see if I could help. But there were three men and I was six months pregnant. I know how to defend myself but all I could do was call the Nights Watch and I yelled to try and scare them away. Two of them left her alone and came after me instead. One of them bit me. When I woke up I was in recovery and Alys was airlifted to a level three neonatal ICU in Harrenhal. I didn't get to see her for a week."

A round of shocked faces met hers as she looked away from Myrcella, Tyrion had the good grace to look abashed as he took a sip from his wine goblet. 

"What happened to the other person?" Olenna asked over her glass of water, astute eyes showing a mix of sympathy and horror.

At that Brienne smiled, thinking of Pia and her easy smile and feisty personality. 

"She should be home watching the Keeping Up with the Karstarks marathon; though she has midterms to study for."

"You've kept in touch with her then?"

"I couldn't lose touch if I tried. When she found out I was only in Saltpans for work and still unconscious she took a bus to the Vale and pretended to be my sister until I was released so she could stay with Alys."

"And we have the same name." Alysanne said.

"Oh her name is Alysanne too?" Aunt Genna asked.

"No my other name; Pia." She beamed at Aunt Genna. 

Brienne was saved from anymore questions as Syrio himself came out with their main course. The young man with the inscrutable face immediately went to Syrio and started hefting plates of saffron rice or garlic potatoes with crisp vegetables. He made sure everyone had a steaming plate before going to a separate food cart and selecting a cut of meat to offer around the table. Cuts of lamb, chicken, steak, and pork. As they all tucked in, Syrio explained the concept of the Braavosi steakhouse and the different techniques used for each cut of meat.

The steak almost melted in her mouth before she had a chance to chew and she knew why her father would want to invest in this business. He loved nothing more than a well cooked steak and good bottle of scotch. His years abroad had broadened his palette and hers. The prospect of bringing something like this to King's Landing was exciting and for the first time since Tywin had decreed her new role she felt okay with the change, even if it meant she would have to work with Jaime one on one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard for me to finish up; it's not exactly how I wanted it and probably my least favorite thing (so far) but I got over the hump thanks to the lovely comments left on the other chapters so big thanks to you guys xoxo

He watched as she sat quietly in a corner with Cella, listening intently about her upcoming studies in Dorne, a summer program for those gifted in mathematics and science. It's all she'd talked about for months, since the day the invitation letter beckoned her to come and have a taste of life in the dormitories away from her family and going to cohorts that would provide credits to bolster her academic record. He'd fought like hell with Cersei to sign the waivers and permission forms to allow her to spend her summer away, Myrcella had eventually won when she called her grandfather, Tywin had managed to subdue Cersei swiftly by giving her a lengthy and time consuming project involving Olenna's newest hotel in downtown King's Landing to keep her occupied and feeling important.

Tommen and Alysanne were engrossed in Tyrion's collection of the Targaryen family history when he found them in the library. Heads bent in concentration as Tommen tried to sound out words they didn't know. He smiled at seeing his son relaxed and happy, he was a naturally docile and happy child and he wanted to keep him that way. He felt Brienne stop behind him and turned to find soft blue eyes smiling at the children. 

"I think they'll stay there all night if we let them."

"Perhaps but I have to spend my day working tomorrow while she gets to sit home and play in sand."

"She's not in school yet?" 

"No, she starts primary next school year. She has nursery school now but it's only for four hours in the morning." Brienne tucked a stray hair behind her ear before moving her eyes away from him and back to the children. Whatever she had done to her hair was a vast improvement over the normal severe bun she wore.

"Where is she going?"

"Rosby Primary where she does nursery school."

Jaime turned around to face her fully then. No matter how much he wanted to reel in all that had changed since his father found out about Alysanne he was going to have to keep jumping out of frying pans into fires before Brienne would ever forgive him.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that will never do. I can see father's sneer now at the thought of her in such a pedestrian school. Father likes very few people, even his children aren't exempt from that, but he loves your father. Dearly. When my mother died he took leave and took a boat from Yi Ti to sit with father in the sept for the full seven days. Selwyn Tarth's only granddaughter is not going to be lumped in with children who eat ear wax for fun. I'm sure he already has her enrolled at Visenya's with Cella."

She eyed him carefully before taking a deep breath and shaking her head slowly. "And if I don't want her there?"

"Good luck convincing the old man. Even you can't out stubborn Tywin Lannister." He took another drink from his tumbler and eyed the blue dress she wore. It fit her well, much better than the severe utilitarian skirts she wore for work. More appropriate for a septry than a corporate office. The color made her eyes look like a sapphire pool that one could happily drown in. 

"I like my life as is; I'd prefer to keep it that way. I can care for my daughter myself. I've done it before and I'll continue now."

"You know the saying wench, a Lannister always pays his debts. Whatever your father did for mine is enough to extend to every Tarth currently alive."

"Lucky for him there are only the three of us."

"Be it three or three hundred, he'll pay whatever he feels is owed. I know this isn't what you wanted wench, but there are worse things in life than having Tywin Lannister on your side. And I am sorry, marginally. No, honestly I'm not anymore. Seeing you so worked up was fascinating. Now I get to do it every day. Just imagine only you and I working together every day, long long nights, I may end up with a broken arm the next time you attack me."

She scoffed at him before breaking up the impromptu history lesson occupying their children and prying Alys away with promises of coming back another time, reminding her of work and responsibilities. The little girl looked up at him with her brilliant and sad blue eyes to say goodbye before leaving with Brienne. At least one of them had had a good night.

Tommen stood with him until they disappeared around the corner, resting his head on Jaime trying not to succumb to sleep. It was too late to drive them across the city to his house and they had spare uniforms somewhere in his father's manse; they'd just have to leave early enough in the morning to miss rush hour traffic. He sent Tommen off to get ready for bed and sent a message to Cersei.

Jaime: We'll be at father's until the morning. It's too late to drive them home. You can pick them up from school tomorrow. 

¥¥¥¥

Myrcella hadn't taken her face out of her phone from the moment he'd turned on the Street of Sisters, her fingers flying over the phone's keyboard like a machine gun. He signaled to turn on the King's Square roundabout to take the back entrance off of Muddy Way to drop Tommen at Kings Landing Prep before taking Cella to Visenya Girl's Academy across the street. She was still glued to her phone as he pulled into the drop off line but her hair was pulled back for the first time since the accident, the scar and the missing piece of her ear clearly visible. 

She put her phone in her bag and tugged it on her back getting ready to get out of the car. Something was on her mind though and she hesitated before finally looking up at him.

"Do you think Tommen and I could stay with you until summer break starts?"

"I will try to make that happen if that's what you want Cella."

"Okay. Joffrey's been expelled from Crakehall and he's coming home. I don't want to be there with him again and Mother won't listen to me." Her crestfallen face turned away from him as she opened the door to step out onto the curb. Her slumped shoulders betraying her sadness.

He would have to get in touch with Varys as soon as he finished touring the new offices with his father and Brienne to see what he could do to keep the children with him. 

Muddy Way was still moving well enough to get him back to the roundabout in good time. Aegon's Way was just starting to get bogged down when he made his turn off; he had at least another forty minutes before he'd make it to Flea Bottom. He called Tyrion to pick his brain for the rest of his commute; if anyone would know how to have the law work in his favor it would be Tyrion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Custody issues are resolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Cersei in this chapter, and our favorite perv makes an appearance

"It'll be better for you if you let Myrcella and Tommen stay with him; if your father finds out what really happened to Myrcella's face I can't imagine that going well for you," Petyr watched his client to make sure she was listening, "Your problem here isn't Jaime; it's your father. Joffrey stands to inherit everything that was Robert's as his only legitimate heir, that's a thirty percent share of Baratheon Securities plus he'll be sole owner of the vineyard in the Arbor and he gets the two million dragon lump sum payment at twenty one from the trust. The conditions of the trust include obtaining a degree, preferably in business or something similarly suitable."

He could see Cersei calculating the pros of grooming her eldest son; Joffrey was a malicious deviant that she could barely keep on a leash but he wielded the best chance of her getting to have a seat on the board with the Baratheons even after Stannis ousted her with the iron clad prenuptial agreement he'd drafted before her marriage to Robert.

If she played along she'd have access to her share of the Lannister holdings and she'd be the one who ran Joffrey's shares by proxy. But Cersei wasn't as cunning as she thought and it made his job burdensome though his billable hours thanked her profusely.

"Myrcella is adamant that she does not want to stay with Joffrey and this will only end two ways, he hurts her again and she goes to the authorities with the truth or she goes to Tywin. Either outcome ends badly. Myrcella and Tommen inherit from the Lannisters on both sides Cersei, you must see how this works in your favor. Placate them now, be the picture of cooperation with Myrcella and Jaime, assure them you're working on getting Joff into Stormlands Prep closer to Stannis but he can't start until the next school term. Let her stay with Jaime until she goes to Dorne and by the time she gets back, Joffrey's gone and she comes back home."

"This better work Petyr." She spat before gathering her bag and leaving his office.

Olyvar came in after Cersei left with a new case for another of his long standing clients, Lyn Corbray, the face of all of Petyr's less than reputable businesses. A new dancer was found to be underage and working in his club, now allegedly pregnant with Lyn's baby.

The pressure behind his eyes temporarily caused his vision to blur before Olyvar came over with water and a milk of the poppy tablet on a neat tray.

\---------------------------------

Jaime had spent the entire day in Flea Bottom walking both developments and touring his new office space. The restaurant was currently the only occupied space with the contractors working full time on having it ready for the start of football season.

All of the anchor locations sat empty, giving the complex a desolate feeling, he and Brienne had agreed to get in touch with a commercial estate agent to put feelers out for anyone needing retail space. The office plaza was another beast entirely that would need careful consideration before they approved anyone to lease the largest building.

Their office building was a brick three story with the top floor devoted to Evenstar Development, two larger offices at opposing ends with three smaller offices nestled between.

The open floor needed to have a reception desk erected to receive clients. Brienne had taken meticulous notes of what they would need to order to become operational within two weeks and they'd agreed that both Peck and Pia would continue with them. They would now need an office manager and receptionist to go with their assistants, they could easily poach someone they already worked with to make it a smooth transition.

  
By the time he made it to Rustic Inn to meet Cersei it was well into the evening and she'd been in her cups enough to have a flush.

She was still the most physically beautiful woman he'd ever seen but his body no longer craved her. There was no more burning desire to be in her presence or seek her calculated affection.

The private dining room concealed them from prying eyes and he leaned in to brush his lips against her cheek.

"Cers."

"Dear brother."

She looked pinched and drawn in, her mouth puckered in distaste. Her emerald eyes ran over him briefly before settling back on her wine.

"I assume you're amenable to the children staying with you until suitable arrangements can be made for Joffrey?"

"You know that I am. We'll make this work Cers, even if Joffrey has to stay with me. We can figure out the logistics together and see what's best for the three of them."

She look genuinely taken aback. "You'd let him stay with you?" Her eyes softened into the sweet girl he'd fallen in love with and for a moment she was a girl again, all warm smiles and sun kissed skin.

"Of course I would, he's still family. I don't want to fight you every step of the way Cers, I need us to work together."

His phone buzzed in his pocket and a picture of Brienne smiling at some joke Tommen had told after dinner flashed on his screen. She rarely smiled and he'd been lucky enough to have his phone in hand to capture it.

**Wench: I think Peck would do for office manager, thoughts?**

**Jaime: Not Pia?**

**Wench: She's still finishing school and can't be distracted. Peck has his degree and knows both of our working styles well enough to effectively manage the office. You'll need a new assistant but we can find a suitable one soon.**

**Jaime: I'll defer to your ever logical judgment.**

**Wench: I also have a possible lead on someone looking for a retail space. I need to go over more paperwork, I'll follow up with you in the morning.**

He placed the phone back in his pocket and looked up to find his sweet sister studying him quizzically. The wine goblet perched on her bottom lip as she gathered her thoughts. He knew the look in her eyes well enough to know she was displeased with him.

"My apologies sweet sister, father has ousted me from my present position and is moving me out of my office."

"You were grinning inanely at your phone because of father?"

"Why yes, haven't you heard? I'm being sent to Flea Bottom to work amongst the common folk. No more expense account or two hour lunches for me sweetling."

"You're joking."

"How I wish I were. I parked my car out in the open and had no less than three heart attacks picturing it being stripped for parts. Tyrion was highly amused by my fall from grace."

"Jaime."

"Cers."

They laughed then, each knowing that they were thinking the same unforgiving thoughts. She signaled for more wine and a waiter was at their table with wine and a note pad ready to take their order.

Her good mood should have troubled him but it was satisfying to have her back in some small measurable way. He would always love her, more than a sister but much less than the destructive all encompassing obsession he'd carried before.

They agreed to Myrcella and Tommen moving in with him temporarily until she could secure a spot for Joffrey to board at Stormlands Prep with Stannis as his legal guardian.


End file.
